Confined in Me
by Crazy4Wolverine
Summary: After Naruto leaves the village to train with Jaraiah, Kakashi is sent to join up with Anbu. Returning to his old ways he's prepared for anything, except finding a girl with strange chakra and an even stranger personality at Orochimaru's doorstep.


** Merry XMAS (or Happy Holidays****)! I'm sooo sorry this is soooo late. A lot of unexpected stuff came up and I wasn't able to upload this until today… **** But anywho now that it's up… This is my first Naruto Fanfic and I give it as a gift to you all****. :D It's going to have an OC like my other fic. I'm not as familiar with the personality of characters in Naruto as I am with One Piece either way there probably with be some or a lot of OOC. If you do see any of the OOC then please tell me in either a review or a message (reviews are better :D) and I'll do my best to correct it! :D Try not to be too hateful with reviews or messages but definitely critique and stuff. So criticism is accepted and appreciated, hate and flames are not. Kay Hope you guys enjoy this Oh and Sasuke fans should probably not read this fanfic, if you do read it and give me beef about it it's not like you weren't warned. So let's try not to have any of that kay****. Also I got a lot of help from my little sister in writing this fic because she watches more Naruto than I do. **** So lot's of thanks to her. Oh and one last thing. I will be using the Dubbed versions of most of the attacks just to keep things simpler for now. WARNING: Character death….**

Chapter 1: New Life

Hatake Kakashi watched from a distance as the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, left his beloved home to train with one of the Legendary Sannin, so that one day he could return and become the Hokage of Kohona.

Kakashi lay back on the roof of his apartment house and sighed. All of his students had gone to train on their without him. All three of them had gone under the wings of the Legendary Sannin. Uzumaki Naruto had just left to train with The Toad Sage Jiraiya. Haruno Sakura was now training under the Hidden Leaf's current Hokage and Sannin, Lady Tsunade. His last student, the troubled and dark Uchiha Sasuke, had left them a few months ago to become more powerful to be able to get revenge on his older brother with the help of the treacherous and dangerous Orochimaru.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he mulled over all the adventures he'd had with this squad. They had been the first and only students he had passed from the academy because he believed they would be able to work as a team. He sighed and stood up stretching his sleepy muscles before deciding that the only way to get out this thinking state was to do an intense mission. He headed for the Hokage's office.

He arrived there in a matter of moments, as he leapt across roof tops and trees to get there. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in," he heard. He opened the door and walked in smiling with his eyes.

"Good Morning Hokage-sama," he greeted.

"Ah Kakashi, just the man I wanted to see," said Tsunade.

"Really? Why's that?" he asked, slightly confused.

"It's about your team. As you know, your entire squad has gone to train on their own for the time being."

"Yes," he said neutrally, though he was a little irritated that that was all everyone in the village could think about when it came to him, though he made no gesture to show it.

"Well I believe that, since we're still short on ninja, your help would be greatly appreciated on our ANBU Squads," she told him very seriously.

"You want me to rejoin the ANBU Black?" he asked a little unbelieving.

"Yes. Temporarily that is. At least until Naruto returns. I need you to take up your old identity as 'Wolf'."

"Understood," Kakashi said, noting that it was a serious matter.

"Thank you Kakashi. You will join up with your new squad tomorrow. Take today to prepare yourself. I'll see you here tomorrow at dawn."

He nodded once again and left the room. _Dawn…well that's going to be annoying,_ he thought lazily. The horrible and seemingly endless hours the ANBU had to work, was one of the many reasons Kakashi had left the ANBU. He decided to take the long way home. He knew all of his ANBU armor and things were in a trunk in his closet hidden away and forgotten, so it wouldn't matter if he spent most of his time at Uchiha Obito's memorial stone thinking. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the all too familiar road

v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v

**Orochimaru's Lair Hidden Somewhere in the Sound Village:**

"Kabuto!" slithered Orochimaru as he slowly crept into the dimly lit room.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked smoothly.

"Is the body ready yet?"

"Not quite sir. Just a few more seconds," he said continuing his work. After a few instants he said, "There. All done." He had just finished inserting the Sharingan Eyes. The green medical chakra around his hands slowly vanished.

"All that's left is the curse seal," Kabuto said looking at Orochimaru.

"Yes. I'm going to use the Animal Seal for this one." As Orochimaru said this he pulled out a vial from behind him. It contained a silvery liquid.

"Like Mizuki?" asked Kabuto surprised.

"Precisely," said Orochimaru coming closer to the body.

"But isn't that curse unstable?" Kabuto asked trying to stop his master.

"Mizuki was a fool, trying to obtain power in little time. I have not made the same mistake. After all this is my own curse seal."

Then he poured the contents of the vile into the mouth of the dormant body. It chocked and sputtered before swallowing the potion.

"Yes! This host body will be perfect! He will be the perfect killing machine! All at my disposal, the unstoppable Ninja!" gloated Orochimaru. "Everything Uchiha Sasuke could have been, but refused to be!"

"Um, sir, this is a she."

"What!" Orochimaru asked astounded. "What do you mean? How did it become a female?"

"She was a female to begin with."

"What!"

"I'm sorry sir. She was the only able body I was able to retrieve from the village."

Orochimaru scowled and said "This will have to do for now. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Kabuto looked at the body a bit shocked when he heard a strange noise. "Um sir you might want to see this…"

"What is it now?"

He looked down as well and was slightly shocked to see two wolfish ears sprout out of the top of her head and her regular ears had vanished. A tail grew as well. The furry brown appendage matched her long and shaggy hair. Her muscles grew larger slightly and she became taller by a few inches.

"I think the potion is taking a quick effect," said Kabuto.

"Yes she has already entered the first stage. We'll have to keep a close eye on her development and see how she manages with her new found power."

"Indeed we will," said Kabuto pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

As Orochimaru began to leave he said, "When she wakes up take her to her chamber and come find me. We'll have to bring her into the family properly. Oh and get her some clothes."

Kabuto nodded and looked back at the girl. He had a bad feeling about her. _If Sasuke was so much trouble on his own, what makes you think this one will be any different?_ he thought before turning off all the lights and leaving the chamber as well.

v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v

**2 Years Later, Kohona Village.**

Wolf, Tenzou, and Yougao stood in front of Tsunade awaiting their new mission. They were all in perfect ANBU uniform including the saber on their back and the animal masks covering their face, except for Wolf who wore his mask on the side of his face covering his left eye. His cloth mask covered the lower half of his face so now only his right eye and the bridge of his nose were visible.

"I have a very important S rated mission for you. Absolutely no one is to know of this. One of our squads that have been tracking Orochimaru's movements up until this point, have found a possible base of operations in the land of Sound. The squad that discovered this base is not an attack squad so I don't feel confident that they are prepared to tackle a task such as this so I'm sending you three to find the base and see what is actually going on there. Investigate and bring me all of your findings. You are not to go into the base. If you do find it, repot directly back to me with everything you discover. I want your return within the week."

The squad nodded and began to walk out of the room. Tsunade waited for Tenzou and Yougao to exit the room before saying, "Kakashi, I need to have a word with you."

He turned around. _Strange, she hasn't called me by my actual name since I re-joined ANBU two years ago. It must be serious. _

"My contacts have told me that rumors have been lingering in the village by the supposed base. They're about Orochimaru having one of the last remaining Uchiha with him. If Orochimaru is at this base, and Sasuke is with him, I want you, and only you, to try and find him and bring him back. If he refuses retreat and report back to me. Do not make contact with Orochimaru."

"Understood," he responded and left the room.

This was it. This was his one chance to save Sasuke, the way Obito had saved him. Sasuke reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger, before Obito had died.

When he walked out of the room he noticed Yougao and Tenzou were waiting for him.

"What did the Hokage want?" asked Yougao.

"She gave me some specific instructions. It doesn't concern you. Lets head out, we'll separate once we get to the village and we won't meet up again. Once you're done with your scouting head back to Kohona. Don't wait," he said before leaping out of view.

Tenzou and Yougao followed.

v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame walked across the forests covering the Land of Sound. They soon arrived at a small village. There were few houses and fewer people on the streets. As they walked down the rock and mud street the few people there, turned to look at them, very surprised to have such strange visitors.

"Tell me again why we're here Itachi," muttered Kisame as they walked in front of another small shop.

"Pain wanted us to investigate Orochimaru's actions. He wants to make sure our identities aren't compromised by his betrayal," Itachi whispered back as he ducked his head under his straw hat so that the villagers couldn't see his Sharingan eyes.

Kisame sighed. "Fine but I want to get out of here as soon as possible. This place is too dry for my tastes," he said chuckling.

"Hmph," was all Itachi needed to say before he focused on listening to the conversations of others around him.

There weren't many conversations going on, but those that were conversing where trying their hardest so that no one else could hear them.

There were several mutterings involving the name Orochimaru. He listened carefully to those. Suddenly a name he did not expect popped up in a conversation. He stopped walking for only an instant before continuing and listening carefully. Kisame noticed this.

"What's wrong Itachi?"

"Nothing."

He could hear them whispering.

"Wait, did you just say Uchiha?" muttered one of the two men.

"Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke. I heard he's Orochimaru's new pet or something."

"Really? That can't be good, if Orochimaru switches into his body, he'll be even more powerful and we'll all be doomed. He'll kill us all."

"The worst part is I hear he's been abducting villagers. The last person to go was a young girl. I'm terrified to think what he's doing with them."

Itachi ignored the rest of the conversation. It didn't matter to him. Orochimaru had taken Sasuke and he was not going to allow it.

"Kisame go back to the base. I'll finish things here. Don't wait for me," he said as he quickened his pace.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go," he said sternly.

"Fine," Kisame said before making a quick hand sign and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Itachi sighed at his recklessness before doing the same and heading in search for Orochimaru's base.

v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v

As Kakashi jumped through the trees of the wood surrounding the hidden Sound Village, he readjusted his mask to uncover his sharing. Tenzou and Yougao had just gone off in their own directions. He pulled out a kunai and slightly cut his thumb before doing some quick hand signs and placing his hand on the tree branch he was on.

A sudden smoke cloud appeared and then the small pug Ninken Pakkun appeared on the branch.

"What's up Kakashi?" he said in his deep voice.

"I need you to help me track down Sasuke," said Kakashi, as he pulled out Sasuke's old ninja headband.

Pakkun sniffed it three times. "Alright, let's get going," he said as he jumped up along the branches. Kakashi followed.

They moved to a more secluded part of the village. He could just barely see the roof of a strange building hidden in the trees. Suddenly Pakkun let out a little bark/yelp.

"What is it Pakkun?"

"I smell Sasuke." The dog sniffed again. "No wait…. It's something that smells like Sasuke. But it isn't him. I can't quite place it. It's as if Sasuke's chakra is in another body."

Kakashi slightly paled at the idea of Orochimaru already having absorbed Sasuke. But they still had one more year until that was supposed to happen so Kakashi still had some hope.

"Is Orochimaru's scent mingled with Sasuke's?"

"No. There is some trace of him there but not with Sasuke's chakra. It's something else."

As they got closer Kakashi too could smell the weird scents. Pakkun had been right; it definitely smelled of Sasuke but it wasn't him. Yet it definitely wasn't Orochimaru either. _Hm, this is really strange what has Orochimaru done? _Kakashi thought as they came up to the hidden building.

At first Kakashi couldn't see anyone, but as he hid in the nearby bushes with Pakkun, he could see a young woman, no older than fourteen years of age, sitting cross-legged at the mouth of the base.

"That's it Kakashi. She's the one giving off Sasuke's weird scent," muttered Pakkun.

"Strange, she doesn't look anything like Sasuke."

"Check her chakra Kakashi. Something isn't right," said Pakkun worried.

Kakashi closed his right eye so that he could only see through his sharing, and focused on the strange girl. His eye widened in slight shock at what he saw.

"You're right. Her chakra flow isn't normal. It looks so wild and out of control, how can she be alive with that kind of flow?"

"That's very strange. I wonder why she smells like Sasuke."

"So do I," said Kakashi before he noticed something strange. "Look, she's got something on the top of her head. They look like wolf ears….!"

"Maybe she's one of Orochimaru's experiments?"

"I'm going to check it out," Kakashi said before crossing his fingers to form a T shape and making the Shadow Clone hand sign. Instantly a clone appeared beside him and walked to where the girl was sitting after covering the Sharingan eye.

As he came closer the young girl made no indication of knowing that he was there, although he couldn't have been more than two feet away. The clone squatted in front of her as she didn't seem to be a threat, but he kept his guard up just in case.

She continued to look forward as if he wasn't there. He waved his hand in front of her face a few times and still no reaction. _Maybe she's caught in a genjutsu? _he questioned.

He was about to do a release when he noticed she was eyeing his hand and carefully watching his movements with her big black eyes. As she was watching his hand he observed her. She had red-brown shaggy hair and the two wolf ears with fur that matched her hair color. He looked at her face and felt something was wrong. Those black eyes didn't seem to fit. He would have guessed that she hadn't been born with them. Her real eyes would have probably been a blue or green color. For whatever reason, those black eyes were strangely familiar.

A sudden strange noise made his focus go back to her. It sounded like she was growling. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her upper lip curled up, revealing semi-sharp canines, and heard a deep rooter growl escape her throat.

He took his hand away from her face, which took her out of her predator daze and she blinked, confused, twice before focusing on Kakashi himself.

"Hm…. Oh…. HI!" she said cheerfully with a big grin plastered on her face. She looked at him for a few instants more before her smiling face turned into that of confusion. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," answered Kakashi.

"Well I'm guarding the base while lord Orochimaru is out."

_So this is his base. Now I just hope I can find Sasuke,_ Kakashi thought.

"So you're guarding the base, huh. What's your name?" he asked, hopping to get information out of the naive girl.

"Name? What's that?"

"….Um….. What are you called?" asked Kakashi slowly.

"Oh, well Lord Orochimaru doesn't talk to me much. He mainly talks to Kabuto. But when he does talk to me or about me, he calls me his newest experiment! So does Kabuto," she said with a bit of pride.

"So you aren't called anything else?"

"Nope."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright then, what would you like to be called?"

The girl began to think intensely and Kakashi noticed the brownish fluffy tail that was wagging back and forth on the ground as she thought.

"OH I know! Tony."

"Tony?" Kakashi repeated, not so sure what to think about it.

"Yup."

"Why Tony?"

"I'm not sure….. But I like it. So I guess it's a good one," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright then, Tony. I'm Kakashi, and I came here looking for someone."

"Oh really? Who would that be? Do you know Lord Orochimaru? Are you a friend of his? Oh and I like what you're called."

"You mean my name?"

"Yeah that thing," she said smiling again. "So what were you going to say?"

"I came here looking for someone. Would you know who he is?"

"Well maybe…. But the only people here are Lord Orochimaru, Kabuto, and me."

_Damn,_ he thought. "Has there ever been anyone else here?"

"Nope… not since I've been here anyway."

"How long has that been?"

"Uh a little over 730 days, maybe 740."

Kakashi did the math instantly in his head._ 2 years? That's pretty much when Naruto left the village. Maybe she knows where Sasuke is now. Maybe he left before she came._

"The person I'm looking for is called Sasuke. Do you know if he was over here?"

"Hm…. Sasuke… Sasuke…. OH yeah! I know Sasuke!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's me!"

"What?"

"Well I mean he's not me, me. But I'm him…. In a way…. We're each other….. I think….. thatdoes'ntmakeanysense…." she muttered to herself.

A large bead of sweat dropped down on Kakashi's temple as he watched her argue with herself. After a minute or so she finally sighed and said,

"OK well it's really kind of confusing. See I'm one of Lord Orochimaru's experiments, explaining why he calls me that, and I was pretty much made from Sasuke. Well mainly his eyes and stuff," Tony said blinking twice.

_That explains the weird eyes, and why I recognize them. They're Sasuke's. But this means he's got to be…_

"Do you know if he's still alive?"

"Um I was made from him duh! Of course he's not. Orochimaru said he wasn't a good slave and didn't listen so he had to kill him. And then he made me, and I'm super obedient! So he's not here anymore, but that's okay because I'm here now!"

"Yeah…." he muttered solemnly, he couldn't believe it. _Great… one of the most skilled ninja and last of the Uchiha was just replaced by a girl who doesn't even know what her own name is._

He sighed deeply, the idea that he was too late to save Sasuke stung. He couldn't believe it. The time they thought they had to save him was up. Never had they considered Orochimaru would kill him. He knew this was not going to be good news back in the village. Especially with what still remained of his squad.

Kakashi took another deep breath, trying to calm down and figure things out.

"Okay. So you said that you were made from Sasuke after Orochimaru killed him."

"Yup."

"I know you have his eyes, but do you also have his chakra?" he asked trying to figure out who she had become.

"Chakra? What's that?" she asked, very confused.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. _What the hell have you been teaching her Orochimaru? She's been here for two years and she doesn't know what chakra is!_

He sighed. "Never mind. What about the Sharingan? Do you know what that is?"

"OH yeah! I have that. It was active when I was made but after a few days it deactivated on its own and I don't know how to access it," she said scratching her head in a thinking fashion.

_Hm. That's strange. You can't deactivate the Sharingan after an implant if it was already active. But I wouldn't put it past Orochimaru to come up with some twisted form of medical ninjustsu. But if she does have of Sasuke's chakra then perhaps she could control it,_ he thought.

"So why were you looking for Sasuke?" she asked.

"He was a student of mine," he said solemnly.

"Oh….. I'm really sorry. What I said before must have sounded really mean," she said regretting what she had said before. "I never got to meet him, but sometimes I have dreams or nightmares about his memories. I can't usually remember them; I mainly just remember that they're his memories. Orochimaru says that it's because I have some of his life energy. I don't know what he calls it."

"You mean Chakra?"

"Um….. Maybe. Is that the energy you have inside you to help you with jutsu and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah that's it!" she said, slightly cheering up.

Kakashi felt bad for her. She didn't know anything outside of Orochimaru's sick twisted world and as soon as her three years of life were up she would become Orochimaru's next puppet. _I should take her with me. At least she'll have a better shot in the village than she will here. And maybe Lady Tsunade will find a way to help her._ He stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Tony.

"I have to get back to my village and report what I've found."

"Why? Are you like a ninja or something?"

_She couldn't even tell that? That's not good…_

"Um, Yes."

"OH, cool! Me too!"

_I find that hard to believe,_ thought Kakashi.

Tony stood up triumphantly. "Lord Orochimaru says I'm going to be the Ultimate fighting machine. That is as soon as my training starts anyway. He said we would get started in a year or so, because he needs to finish up some experiments. He says when my training starts I'll be able to become a great ninja and be a part of him! I'm not really sure what that's supposed to mean but it's got to be a good thing right?" she said giggling childishly to herself. "And Kabuto has already given me a few ninja missions! Like today! He and Lord Orochimaru had to go get some stuff so I was put in charge of guarding the base. I'm not supposed to move from this spot," she said stepping to the side and pointing at the spot she had been sitting in.

Kakashi could tell that she had been there for a while because the grass was matted on the ground and looked quite dead.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Um…," she looked up at the sun and sniffed twice. "I would say almost 24 hours…. And why does it smell like there are two of you?"

"Huh?"

"Well I can smell you in front of me and behind those bushes over there with a dog."

"Oh. I didn't know you had such a sharp sense of smell."

"Yup. So why are there two of you?"

"Right, one second." Then the clone Kakashi vanished and the real one walked out from behind the bushes. "I'm sorry. That was my shadow clone."

"Oh what's that?"

Kakashi just looked at her blankly. _I've got a lot to teach her…._

Tony noticed his expression and smiled. "Never mind. So who's that?" she asked referring to Pakkun.

"That's my Ninken Pakkun."

"Hi," said Pakkun raising a paw showing the soft pink pads.

"AWWW! So cute!" Tony said, running up to Pakkun, picking him up and snuggling with him.

"Kakashi! Help!" Pakkun called out as Tony squeezed the life out of him.

"OK. Calm down Tony. What were you saying about being a ninja?" he said hopping to get her to stop strangling Pakkun.

She did.

"Oh yeah." She walked back over to her spot, still holding Pakkun. "My orders were to guard the base and not move from this spot! And I haven't moved all day….. Except right now….. OH CRAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MOVED! OH NO! I'M SUCH A FAILURE! NNNNOOOOOOO!" she yelled jumping up and down and freaking out.

By doing so she dropped Pakkun on his head and knocking him out.

"Calm down Tony! It's okay. How about I make it up to you, since it was my fault that you moved?" Kakashi said trying to calm down the child-like girl.

"OK," she said stopping.

"You can come with me to my village. And I could train you if you want."

"Oh yes! That would be awesome! We could train for a year and then Lord Orochimaru will be super impressed with me and give me a treat because I'll be so advanced!" she said jumping up and down once more.

Kakashi sighed of relief that she came willingly. "Okay. So let's get going."

"Sure, one second though. Let me leave a note for Lord Orochimaru," she said running to a patch of dirt, and with her finger she scribbled about her leave.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go!"

Kakashi nodded and leapt into the trees to head back to Kohona and Tony and Pakkun followed.

"So what village are you from?" Tony asked as she whipped through the trees.

Kakashi wasn't sure he should tell her, but he felt that he could trust her, especially after she had told him everything she knew. And he wasn't about to let her to come back to Orochimaru.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaf," he finally said.

"Oh cool. It sounds familiar. Is Sasuke from there too?"

"Yes. Oh and I would suggest you don't mention being created from Sasuke in the village. You probably won't get any good reactions from it."

"Okay. So….. Uh, Kakashi…" she said glancing at him and then quickly away.

"What is it?"

"Why do you cover most of your face?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. She had the attention span of a child and thought much like one.

"It's a secret," he said playing along.

"Aw come on, tell me!" she pleaded, speeding up so she was side by side with him.

He chuckled at her and Pakkun rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me Kakashi!" she nagged again. But he only shook his head. "Humph, then I'll just have to find out for myself!" she said before she pounced at him.

"Hey!" he said surprised at her lunge. It knocked him off balance making them fall to the ground.

Tony fell on her back while Kakashi landed on his feet.

"Oof!" exclaimed Tony once she hit the ground. But she started laughing soon after, because she had ripped off Kakashi's Wolf mask. She quickly looked up to see what was hidden, and her smile practically dropped from her face.

The red Sharingan eye stared back at her. She couldn't believe he too had a Sharingan.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Sharingan?" she asked when she found her voice again.

He didn't say anything because now that he was closer to her he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He realized that the wild chakra that he had noticed before was actually a mixture of two chakra's fighting each other. _It must be her normal chakra fighting off Sasuke's,_ Kakashi thought worriedly. He also noticed that the chakra was a dark color. Like a purple and navy blue combined. He focused again on the thrashing chakra and wondered if she could feel it.

"Kakashi? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" he muttered now actually looking at her.

"I said that I forgive you as long as you teach me how to use my Sharingan."

For a moment he was still unsure of what she meant, but then remembered that she had been upset that he hadn't told her about his Sharingan.

"Alright. Now can I have my mask back?"

"Oh yeah," she said handing it back to him.

As they continued through the woods Kakashi became more and more curious about his new companion. _Tsunade-sama… I hope you can fix what Orochimaru has done._

v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v

**Back at Orochimaru's Lair**

Kabuto sighed as he looked down at the scribbles on the ground. When he and Orochimaru had arrived to see that their experiment was no longer there, Orochimaru had almost killed Kabuto. Fortunately he had found the note that she had left.

"_I'm going to train with Kakashi. He's my new friend. He's going to help me become the best ninja ever for you, Lord Orochimaru. I'm going to train with him for a whole year! When I come back I'll be the best! I promise._

_~Love Tony…. Whoops I mean your newest experiment."_

she had written.

When Orochimaru saw it he scowled and stormed into the base, yelling at Kabuto, warning him that he need to find a way to get her back and away from Kakashi.

_I knew she would be more trouble than she's worth, but at least we know where she went. Perhaps it will be better for Kakashi to train her a bit. That way we can see how stable he is and how her body can manage the chakra. But we'll have to keep an eye on them,_ he thought.

He then moved to follow Tony and Kakashi back to the Hidden Leaf.

v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v

**AAAAAHHHHHHH LOTS OF OOC! Kill me now… **** Ok so I realize that killing of Sasuke for the idiot of my OC is upsetting to a lot of fans. Here's the thing, I like Sasuke before he ran off with Orochimaru, but after that I really don't…. And it's my fan fic so technically I can do anything I want….. Right? Right. So yeah. If you don't like it please don't hate me, no one is forcing you to read this and I'm sorry if you hate it, but I promise not to ruin the old Sasuke with my OC, she's not going to be a huge idiot for the rest of the fanfic. Once we get it really started, (say chapter 3) she's going to be a lot better kay **** I swear. So bear with me here. Please review (don't kill me with evil reviews but you were warned). If you do keep reading me fic (plz do****) then I hope you like Tony as much as people have liked Reiko **** and as much as I like her… **** Thanks R&R DBZ fic is next on my list of things to do. **


End file.
